


Valentino's the Name

by Agressive_Cinnamon_Roll, Alkimara, Taelala



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, M/M/M, Multi, NSFW, Swearing, Tickles, mild swearing, nsfuwu, tickle fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agressive_Cinnamon_Roll/pseuds/Agressive_Cinnamon_Roll, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkimara/pseuds/Alkimara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taelala/pseuds/Taelala
Summary: Splash winds up watching his dream unfold right before his eyes before joining in on the fun.





	Valentino's the Name

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on an RP scene.  
> Alkimara - Crutchie  
> Taelala - Albie  
> Agressive_Cinnamon_Roll - Splash
> 
> RP Background info that might be needed:  
> \- Crutchie and Albie are going in to find out Splash's middle name  
> \- There is tickle fluff before the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) starts  
> \- Splash has a 'list' of people he's had sex with in public places  
> \- Crutchie's bad leg is currently broken at the knee and in a cast

Al bounced into Crutchie's room excitedly and planted a kiss on his cheek.  "What did you need help with, angel?"

Crutchie giggled softly, "I can't put the little macaroni cup in the microwave. I'm making the microwavable because it's easy~."

Al popped the cup in the microwave and hit start, then leaned in for a kiss.  "So were you serious about the Splash thing?  Because..." His eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Yeah," Crutchie hummed with a soft giggle, "He was in here a few hours ago already doin' uh..." He winked.

Albert bounced happily.  "Oh my God.  This is going to be _awesome_. Want me to carry you?!"

"Yes, but-" The microwave beeped, "Let me pour in the cheesey powder, then we can leave it in the microwave for Romeo and head off."

"Okaaaay," he whined impatiently.  He got the macaroni down and held it out for Crutchie, holding it by the edges bc HOT.

Crutchie giggled softly, mixing in the powder and then handing it back to Albert to put away. He reached his hands up after, "To Splash!"

Al scooped Crutchie up into his arms and kissed him, trying not to giggle at the way he was holding him, like some romance novel damsel.  _Who's the princess now?_ "To Splash!" He agreed.

* * *

When they got upstairs, Al kicked open the door and loudly announced, "Honey, were hooome!"

Crutchie giggled at the scoop, nuzzling into Al's chest and holding on. He laughed at the door kick, looking around for Splash with a glint in his eye.

Splasher had been binge watching Disney movies for the past few hours since he left Crutchie’s being sure to eat. He was _not_ falling back into a depressive episode again... he jumped out of his skin when the two boys burst through the door. “Oh honey, I’m so glad your home, I was getting worried.” He chuckled with a hint of sarcasm.

Al giggled and leaned over Splash so they could kiss him on either cheek before sitting Crutchie in Splash's lap and taking his own seat beside them, an arm around Splash's back.  "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, lover~"

 “You’re worth the wait, mi alma,” Splash leaned over to kiss Albert. “Cariño,” he then looked down and kissed Crutchie.

Crutchie giggled softly, scooting to lay across both of their laps, head against Splash's chest. He leaned into the kiss happily, looking at Albert, wondering if they were gonna jump right into the name business or do something else first.

"So, _William_ ," Al hummed seductively.  "You got anything interesting to tell us?"

Crutchie leaned up, taking that cue to start peppering Splash's neck in kisses happily.

Splasher smirked, “oh I see, this is about the middle name thing.” He laughed shaking his head. “You can try, but I’m not gonna cave. It’ll remain a mystery forever~”

"William~," Crutchie crooned, looking at him and attempting to pull those same puppy-dog eyes. "We can trade names again~."

"That's fine," Albert said, letting his fingers dance up Splash's chest.  "But you're not gonna get anything from us until we get something from you..."

Splasher’s smile didn’t falter for a second. “That’s fine. I had sex with Crutchie earlier, and since you and Finch have your no sex pact, I doubt you’ll hold out for long.” Splasher licked Al’s neck in a tease before turning to Crutchie. “And as much as I’d love to know your middle name Crutchie, I think I can hold out.” Splash faltered at the last minute getting a look at the damn puppy dog eyes, but tore his attention up to the movie. “Nice try though~”

Crutchie pouted, nuzzling up into Splash's neck. "Willlll~," He whined.

"Really?" Al asked teasingly.  "I didn't see any threesomes on your list...  We could change that.  We could go someplace fun..."

Crutchie blinked. He looked at his leg, then Al, raising an eyebrow, "The getaway's gonna be tricky." But was he opposed? Of course not.

“Does the graveyard with Finch count? Cause I think I was possessed by a demon for the entire thing. That makes three,” Splasher knew he wasn’t possessed, but he wasn’t letting these boys win. No matter how cute they were. Splash hummed along with the TV’s musical number happily. _This is fun..._

Crutchie huffed, "Will-i-am!" He moved to nip Splash's neck now, a hand moving... Carefully to Splash's side...

Al buried his face in the other side of Splash's neck.  "Come on, William... your boys just want to spoil you... all it'll cost you is a name..." He nipped at the flesh of his neck playfully.

Splash was forcing himself to stay strong, but Crutchie’s hand, and both boys at his neck... he was dying... “It’ll cost a name, and my status as a cryptid. I like being a cryptid.”

"We won't tell anyone your secret," Albert promised, just before beginning to suck at his neck.

Crutchie put his hand on Splash's side, purring out easily, "I will threaten you with tickles if I must." He gave a toothy grin, nipping more forcefully on the other side of Splash's neck.

 _Fuuuuuuuuck_. Crutchie was hitting all **_three_** of his weaknesses all at once. Biting, puppy dog eyes, and now he was threatening to tickle him. _Shit_. “Nope,” Splash forced his voice **not** to break, “I’m Splash the cryptid. I gotta have my secrets. And one of them is getting out at the wedding so...”

Crutchie started moving his fingers on Splash's side in a tickle-like manner, "Babyyyyyy...."

"Oooh, are we tickling now?  So I guess the bribing is over."  Al's hand joined Crutchie's at Splash's ribs, his wingers wiggling playfully.  "Don't make us do it, baby~"

Splasher was squirming, “if you do... I won’t even be able to tell you my name through all the giggling.” This was it for him. He was gonna die.

"Then we tickle and then you tell us after!" And with that, he blew a raspberry onto Splash's neck, tickling him.

Al joined in immediately, his hands going all over Splash's ribs as he tickled wildly.

And Splash lost it. He squirmed desperately, laughs dissolving any protest he could possibly think of. “Please... stop...” he giggled breathlessly. _This is it. This is how I die._

Crutchie stopped, kissing Splash's neck, "You gonna tell us, or do you need another tickle dose?"

Splash gasped for breath, shaking his head, “Never.”

Al dove back into the tickles the second he spoke.  "Tell us and we'll stop~"

Crutchie did the same, laughing a little and moving another hand to tickle Splash's stomach, grinning ear to ear.

Splasher was _dying_ but he bit his tongue. He was not losing this, and he could survive being tickled. He grew up with many siblings, he’s used to this. He couldn’t breathe, and his limbs flailed wildly. _Fuck fuck fuck I’m dying. Think of something... a fake name?_

"Splashieee~," Crutchie crooned, "C'mon, baby, tell us~!"

Splash just took his head, laughs shaking his body.

Al started attacking his face with kisses as he tickled, giggling happily as he did.  "Tell us!"

 _Fake name. Fake name..._ Splash bit down his real one before attempting to mutter out a fake name. “D-Di...” aaaaand he was gone again, laughing violently.

"Ahum~?" Crutchie's figers went still, "What was that?"

Al narrowed his eyes and went dead still as well.  "Yes, my love?  Something to say?"

Splash took a moment to catch his breath, before muttering out the first name that came to mind. “Diego...” He feigned shame, and did a convincing job, which made him weirdly proud.

Crutchie squinted. He looked at Al. Al looked back at Crutchie and shook his head, "I don't buy it."

"You didn't convince the Albie," Crutchie said, tsking.

“What!? What do you mean I didn’t convince you?” _Dammit_. Splash kept up the facade, his face displaying a feeling of betrayal. “My full name is William Diego Perez. I’m telling you the truth.”

Crutchie hummed, "I don't know if I believe you either~." Honestly, he had no idea, he just wanted to keep tickling Splash.

"Nah," Albert said.  "It doesn't suit you.  Doesn't feel right."  He kissed Splash's cheek gently.  "Besides, I can smell your lies a mile away."

“I’m not lying!” Splasher’s face was slowly morphing into one of sad-fear. “Please, I can only tell the truth once before I actually _do_ start lying...”

Crutchie started tickling Splash again, "Liar~! Liar~!"

Splasher burst into giggles once again, trying to get the boys to stop, “No... I seriously told the truth! Please... stop... I’ll give you anything!”

Crutchie stopped tickling Splash, leaning towards his lips, his own lips ghosting over Splash's, "Anything~?"

Al watched the two of them, watched the way Crutchie teased, the way Splash giggled, love and desire filling his heart.  _God I'm lucky._   "All I want is the truth, my love."

“And you have it...” Splash whispered breathlessly, staring at Crutchie’s lips. **_“Anything.”_**

Crutchie was grinning, "Does anything include the truth~?" His gaze was flickering between Splash's lips and eyes, and he was just radiating chaotic joy.

“I gave you the truth...” Splasher kept up the facade, distracted by Crutchie’s lips. “My middle name is Diego.”

"Albert doesn't believe you. Usted me puede decir. Diga palabras que comiencen con cada letra. Por favor mi amor? Para mi?" His voice was soft, and he was just murmuring them to Splash, trying to work his siren magic.

 _New name... uhhh..._ Crutchie’s words were so distracting he barely muttered out, “Sientate a madre ustedes el loco...” _Samuel... That works._

Crutchie blinked. And then he moved off and started laughing, nearly crying, just because the sentence was fucking amazing. _Samuel. Alright. I won't tell Albie, though._

Splash tried to move forward to meet Crutchie’s lips, biting back a whine as he moved back. _At least he bought it._ He turned to look at Al, giving him a coy smile.

Al gave him a grumpy look.  "This is absolutely unfair."

"I'll tell you later," Crutchie promised, going to give Al a soft kiss before moving to give Splash a deeper one like he was teasing earlier.

 _Fucking finally._ Splash felt like after a year of starvation, his cravings had finally been fulfilled. He kissed back roughly, never wanting it to end.

Al pulled away from them both and sat a good foot away, arms crossed over his chest, mock pouting.  "I'm _hurt_ that you wouldn't trust me with this."

Crutchie whined, moving back from Splash. "He said his name was Sammy," Crutchie pouted. Well. Wasn't a complete lie. "Come back, baby..."

“C’mon Al...” Splash whined, patting the couch next to them. “Mi alma...”

"Mi cielito~," Crutchie hummed, reaching a hand out.

Al's mouth nearly twitched into a smile at his pet names, but he looked away to hide it.  "Mmmm.  Nope.  I'm too upset.  I might even be too upset to have sex with you for awhile, Splashy."

 _Oof, wait, no, sex is on the line._ Crutchie shifted more to Al, going over to sit in his lap, nuzzling up into his neck lovingly.

Splash whimpered, pout forming on his lips, “but Al... Y’know what? Fine. I’ve got plenty of boys to keep me satisfied.” He smirked winking at his love teasingly.

Crutchie gasped. "You on the other hand," Al said happily, cracking a smile as he coaxed Crutchie up and kissed him tenderly.  "You I'll take right here in front of him..." He dragged his lips down to Crutchie's neck, nipping at him and winking at Splash over Crutchie's shoulder.

Crutchie's eyes widened a little, and he almost purred in sheer joy, head rolling back for Al.

Splash’s jaw fell open. _Well shit._ “Fucking tease...” Splash couldn’t stop himself from getting slightly flustered, but he just crossed his arms in a huff. “That’s fine...” _Damn voice crack..._

Al sucked Crutchie's skin between his teeth, biting and sucking with intention.  _Don't fail me now, angel.  Help me make him suffer._

Crutchie whined a little, gaze turning to Splash, whimpering out, "Splashie..." He'd never had a threesome before, but his leg was broken and he wanted **both of them** to mess him up.

Splash whined, turning his attention to the movie playing on the TV. “Yep. Totally fine.” _WHY DOES MY VOICE KEEP CRACKING WHEN I SAY ‘FINE’?_ Splash shifted uncomfortably, trying so hard to just focus on the movie, but he kept glancing back at the other two boys. _Definitely didn’t have a weird dream about this a few nights ago... no sir, I did not wake up hot and bothered either._

 _Well, then I guess I'll just have to be louder than the TV. Wonderful._ Crutchie shifted, moving his good leg so he was straddling Al's hips, leaning down to murmur into Al's ear, "How loud do you think we can get before he caves in?"

 _Oh Jesus fucking Christ I’m gonna die..._ Splash was reciting the Lord’s Prayer in his head over and over again to try distract himself, but he couldn’t focus. _Fucking tease..._

"As loud as you want, angel," Al muttered encouragingly.  He kissed Crutchie hard, slipping his tongue into his mouth and moaning happily at the taste of him.

Crutchie moaned loudly as well, pressing into the kiss and whining slightly, his arms moving around Al's neck lovingly.

Splasher sucked in a breath. _Fuuuuuuuuu-!_

Al shifted his hips, pressing up against Crutchie as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.  "Charlie," he whimpered, letting his eyes flicker over to Splash as he did.

Splasher sucked in **another**. _FUUUUUUUUUUU-!_

"Fuck," Crutchie moaned, pressing himself back against Al. "Albie, Albie~." Fuck, he was feeling like such a bottom he was happy to sing his Loves' names, "My heaven, my world~ Why won't William play with us~?"

"I don't know baby," Al whined back.  "We could make him so happy, if he'd just let us..."

Crutchie was whimpering now, "I want both of you so much, I wanna feel something new~."

Al drank in his kisses, dying for more hands and more lips on him.  "Oh baby, I would give you anything... Splash," he turned lusty eyes on his other love.  "Won't you help me take care of our boy?" _Just give in, love.  I'm dying here._

Crutchie was whining louder now, looking over at Splash with a desperate gaze.

Splasher was trying his best. ** _FUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!_**

Crutchie kept grinding down on Albert, extremely hot and bothered, looking between Albie and Splasher. _Oh my god, fuck, if something doesn't happen, I'm gonna lose it._

Albert was trembling at the way Crutchie's ass was grinding against his cock, which was fucking rock hard at this point.  He whimpered as he kissed him again. _You know what, fuck Splash.  He can suffer._ "How do you want me, baby?"

"Whichever way keeps my leg out of the way," He whimpered, "And it's in a cast, which means I don't even have to worry about accidentally fucking it up." He kissed Al harshly, already edging into desperate territory.

Al nodded and flipped Crutchie down onto the end of the couch so he could strip him down.  His lips followed each article of clothing across his skin, lingering especially long on the inner thigh tattoo he hadn't yet gotten to adore properly.  He licked happily along it, the tip of his tongue tracing the stem of the purple flower all the way up.

Crutchie hummed, helping Al to wiggle off his shorts and boxers because of the dumb fucking cast. He turned bright red at Al kissing the tattoo, moaning a little at the lick, head rolling back. "Albie," He breathed, whimpering out, already fully hard and wanting.

"God you're beautiful..." Al breathed.  "Even moreso painted up like this..." He nipped at Crutchie's thigh before he finished following the flower all the way to Crutchie's cock, kissing around the base happily.  He was vaguely aware of Splash's eyes on them, and that only made this sweeter.

Crutchie whined, his good leg slipping off the couch, fully exposing himself for Al. He was blushing from his words, humming at the kisses, his hands moving to play in Al's hair. He didn't cast another glance at Splash, his own way of punishing the boy, his attention fully on Albert. "Please," He mumbled, not even sure what he was asking for.

Al obliged him happily, dragging the tip of his tongue along the vein and to the tip of Crutchie's cock, flicking playfully at the slit.  After a moment he took just the head into his mouth.  He couldn't help but moan happily at the feeling - sucking off his loves was his favorite damn thing in the world.  He sucked lightly at the head of his cock, his eyes turned up and locked with Crutchie's to watch his every expression.

Crutchie moaned out loudly again just from Al's tongue, just to torture Splash more. _Plus the TV's on, so the the neighbors can't really complain._ Pause. _Aren't the other neighbors Newsies-_ "Oooohnnnn," He whined again as Al took him in, whimpering and locking eyes with Al.

Albert popped off of him after another moment, wrapping his hand around the base to stroke him while he lapped happily at every inch of his cock.  He pressed kisses there too, moaning softly, "Charlie~"

Crutchie was gone with that, moaning out for his boyfriend. He was singing Albert's name, feeling himself twitch a little in pleasure.

Crutchie's cock now decently wet and gorgeously hard, Albert needed more.  He placed a sweet kiss right at the tip and let his lips slip open, gliding down over him, taking him inch by inch until Albert's lips were pressed to his body and he could feel Crutchie in his throat.  He hummed a joyful little moan at the sensation. _I love you, I love you, I love you so fucking much~._

Crutchie blushed at the kiss, whining softly and moaning as Al took him in. His pitch shifted slightly at Al's moan, just getting more aroused because he **knew** Al was enjoying it, too. He whimpered, trying to shift his hips a little, but he literally had no leverage. "Al, Albie, my wonderful Albert~," He sang.

Al moved both his hands to Crutchie's hips, massaging them lovingly as he worked.  Every word of encouragement made him hungrier and harder. He began to bob his head along Crutchie's cock, his lips sliding over him so sweetly.

Crutchie loved the feeling of Al's hands on him, keeping his eyes on Al, "I love you, I lo- mmmn... love youuuu~." He was in heaven. This was heaven. "Mi pedacito de cielito~."

Albert moaned and whimpered around Crutchie's cock as happily as if he was being fucked, little shockwaves of pleasure moving through his own cock as he went.  He kept taking him all the way back into his throat.  So eager to taste him, so eager to please.

Cruchie was moaning at his sounds, at how good Al was making him feel, and he whimpered, trying to get a foot hold with the way his legs were, trying to rock into Al more as he twitched in his throat again. He felt needy as hell, and he felt _needed_ as hell. "Albieeee~!"

Al saw what Crutchie was going for, and did his best to help.  Gripping his hips a little harder, he jerked him up as he rocked so that his cock slammed into the back of his throat.  He moaned desperately at the feeling and did it again, happily helping Crutchie fuck his mouth.

Crutchie's eyes widened, and he was almost screaming Al's name now, moaning out as he was fucking down Al's throat. And beyond that, _Al was helping him._ His pitch shifted higher, and he cried out, mewling as he came hot down Al's throat, panting and riding out the orgasm.

As Crutchie came for him, Al moved and sucked like his fucking life depended on it, swallowing around his cock and whimpering out his wordless thanks.  He drew every drop from him before he released him, crawling back up over him to kiss him happily.

Crutchie was panting, whimpering and loving Al so much. He melted from the kisses, murmuring, "How are you?" He didn't want his baby to get stuck with a hard-on.

Albert went scarlet.  "It wouldn't... Take much," he admitted.  He was already trembling, so fucking close just from pleasing Crutchie.

Crutchie chuckled softly, hands moving down Al's sides teasingly. "I don't wanna have you make a mess in your pants for me, baby," He crooned softly.

Al took the hint and stripped off his jeans, dropping them nearby.  His cock was achingly hard.  He ran a hand through Crutchie's hair lovingly.  "Do whatever you want with me..."

"Come sit up here, then," Crutchie purred. He grunted a little, wiggling himself down, not caring that his feet were in Splash's lap as he moved Al to straddle his chest, his head propped up by the armrest of the couch. "Let me return the favour, my love," He murmured, pressing the flat of his tongue to the tip of Al's cock teasingly.

Al bit his lip hard, leaning forward into the touch.  "Charlie," he pleaded softly, "don't tease..."

"Okay," Crutchie murmured, already working on sliding Al's hips closer as he licked the head, and then started sucking around it, working on taking all of his love in.

Al sighed happily, stroking both hands through Crutchie's hair as he worked.  "Love you," he managed, "so much.  Thank you, angel..."

Crutchie moaned softly around Al's cock, humming happily as he took more and more, trying to get Al down his throat. _Don't choke, don't you dare choke._

Al's eyes widened in surprise as Crutchie moved down his cock.  He'd never taken him this far before.  He made a little noise of excitement and tried desperately not to move his hips.

 _Fuck, he feels so good like this..._ Crutchie moaned around Al again, managing to get his lips around the base of Al, swallowing carefully to flex around him. The tiredness from what Al did to him was helping as he lazily started bobbing his head, trying to get Al to fuck down his throat and moaning from the feel again, just focusing on breathing so he could help his love feel good.

Al was already too far gone, and the feeling of Crutchie's throat tightening in little waves around his cock was more than enough.  Moments after Crutchie started to bob, Al came with a choked little cry of joy and relief, spending every bit of self control he could cling to not to thrust himself harder into his lover's throat.

Crutchie drank everything up, sucking on Al like his life depended on it, and then slowly he pulled Al back out, gasping for breath, eyes wide. "Holy shit," He mumbled, looking at Al's length. _I swallowed that. Goddamn. I'm a little proud._ He blinked tiredly, hands moving up to pull Al down to lay on top of him, tired eyes rolling over to Splash.

Al snuggled into Crutchie's chest, spent and satisfied.  The only way that could've been better... He abruptly remembered Splasher was audience to the whole thing, and turned slightly pink.

Splasher was _squirming_. The movie was long forgotten and he was practically whimpering. “Fine...” _THAT FUCKING VOICE CRACK_. The timing of this was impeccable and it was killing him. “You guys wanna order a pizza or something?” He muttered quietly, trying to cover up his flush.

Crutchie hummed tiredly, looking like he was floating a little. He saw Splash's obvious... arousal, and rose an eyebrow, licking his lips a little suggestively, "You sure, Splashie?"

Al hummed happily against Crutchie's chest.  "I could go for dessert~"

A whimper escaped him before he could bite it back, as he looked over at the two boys in slight desperation. What the hell did these newsies do to him? He used to be so in control of these situations... “I... uh...” _FUCKING HELL JUST USE YOUR WORDS!_ Splash just offered an awkward smile, it’s all he really could manage.

"You gonna come over here, baby?" Crutchie hummed, his voice sounding like a lazy purr.

Al scooted to the side with his back against the back of the couch, making room so that Splash could easily crawl into their arms.  "C'mere, beautiful."

Splash _gladly_ accepted the invitation, and with a quiet growl, he crawled over to the other boys,  attacking their necks with kisses.

Al giggled happily and pressed kisses wherever he could.  Half the time he wasn't 100% sure whose skin was beneath his lips.

Crutchie was just tired and letting things happen, pressing kisses back where he could, humming and smiling, just happy to be with his boys.

Splash peppered kisses _everywhere_ , eventually finding his way to Al’s neck, whispering, “Please?”

Al bit his lip and hummed thoughtfully.  "I still don't believe you're a 'Sammy', but..." he leaned in and kissed Splash's lips tenderly.  "It's so hard to tell you no."

Splasher whimpered a little into the kiss, desperation taking over. “It’s Samuel. William Samuel Perez. Crutchie can back me up on that.”

Al rolled his eyes lightly _.  It is most certainly not Samuel._ Still... He wanted him.  Bad.

He smiled and tried to sound convinced.  "Okay, William Samuel Perez.  Can I take care of you now, baby?"

“Please... do...” Splash mentally high fives himself for getting away with it. _It’s Valentino you fools._ He kept dotting kisses everywhere he possibly could, whispering the boy’s nicknames in between.


End file.
